


Не надо снов

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Себастьян Моран больше не может спать.





	Не надо снов

Я не хочу увидеть сны, не нужно больше красоты,  
Во сне мы снова будем рядом… А утром — Где ты?  
И снова грудь сожмут тиски. Я не смогу, я не готов!  
Я не хочу увидеть сны и я прошу: «Не надо снов»…  
Lumen — Не надо снов

Моран не спал ночами. Не мог. Не хотел. Не желал отдаваться объятиям Морфея, потому что там был он.

Безумец, которому он преданно служил.

Безумец, за которым он столько ухаживал и столько оберегал.

Безумец, которого он трахал с особой жестокостью, а Джеймс лишь стонал: «Тигр… еще…»

Безумец, который мог приставить пистолет и приказать что-то сделать, а если ему не понравилось бы — выстрелить.

Безумец, который однажды ушел и не вернулся назад.

Безумец, которого Моран не смог спасти.

У него отняли самое дорогое. Единственного, к кому Себастьян был привязан. Кого он любил всем сердцем и им же люто ненавидел.

Ненавидел за дурацкие клички и не сдержанность.

«Себби, Басти, Котик» — от этого всего Морана дергало и выворачивало, его унижали, но он ничего не делал с этим. Единственный, кому он простил все унижения.

Любил за страстный секс и это «Тигр… Еще… Глубже».

Он не спал вторые сутки и лишь на секунду закрыл глаза… А потом…

— Тигр, — послышался Себу знакомый голос с ирландским акцентом.

«Лишь наваждение» — убедил себя снайпер, открывая глаза, но уже не в силах встать… Морфей все же забрал его в свои объятия. Настолько быстро, что хваленая реакция хищника даже не успела сработать.

И ему приснился он.

Его работодатель. Его болезнь. Его боль. Его Джеймс.

— Джеймс… — с удивлением выдохнул Моран.

— Тигр… — отозвался ирландец.

А потом выстрел. Ореол крови. Себастьян проснулся от собственного крика.

Это был лишь сон.

Это был лишь сон, где он снова пережил самую большую боль в своей долгой жизни.

Моран больше не спал.

Не мог. Не хотел.

Потому что там был он.

Ирландец, которого он не уберег.

Безумец, который покончил с собой, потому что так от него стало больше проблем.

Больной ублюдок, который любил жесткий секс.

Джеймс, которого он безумно любил.

Джеймс, которого он не смог спасти.

Джеймс, без которого он не мог жить.


End file.
